


Payback

by mykkila09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Humour, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny are married, but then, Ginny cheats. What happens when Harry finds out? What does he do? Do they stay a couple and work it out, or is it the end of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** so I got this idea from my mother of all people. I know, right!? She was talking about R Kelly's "In the Closet" (or whatever it's called) video and commented that it would make a great story, even though it was one in and of itself, and this idea was born. So read and enjoy
> 
> **A/N 2:** oh yeah, this story is a major AU in that there’s no magic. But think of the teens as being out of Hogwarts. Because of it being an AU, the Potters are still alive, so Harry doesn’t go to live with the Dursleys. And think of Dumbledore as the old man from the first two movies; the kind, slightly mental, grandfatherly man, not the Dumbledore of movie three onward who was manipulative, mean and did everything “For the Greater Good” and had no sympathy for the lives he destroyed as he achieved what he wanted.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its affiliates belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Scholastic and Warner Bros. This is a work of fiction, so no copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> “Speaking"  
>  _‘Thinking’_

* * *

 

A noise woke her up and bleary blue eyes opened slightly as the woman moaned. She shifted in bed, thinking the noise was just a figment of her imagination. Her gaze fell on the clock and she saw that it was just a little after two in the afternoon. Groaning, she rolled over and was just about to fall back asleep when she heard it; the slamming of a door followed by footsteps. Now wide awake, she shot up in bed, her eyes wide and fearful.

She listened carefully and then she heard it, her name being called.

_“Ginny?!” a man’s voice shouted, “Are you here? We need to talk!”_

“Oh God,” Ginny whimpered before she turned to the side and her gaze fell on the man in the bed with her. She reached out and touched his shoulder. “Dean, wake up, come on, Dean.”

Dean moaned as he shifted on the bed, his eyes opening slowly. “Whazzizzit?”

Ginny flew from the bed, grabbing her robe and tying it around her waist before starting to gather up the clothes from the floor. “Get up! You have to leave, now!” she stopped and looked at him, “Harry’s home.”

Dean’s brown eyes snapped opened and went wide with fear. “Shit!” he jumped from the bed and grabbed his clothes from Ginny, frantically trying to pull them on.

They both heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and heading down the hallway and their panic grew.

“What the hell is he doing home?” Dean hissed as he pulled on his shirt. “You said he wouldn’t be back until later tonight.”

“That’s what he told me,” Ginny snapped back, hastily pulling her red hair into a messy bun. “I don’t know why he’s home now.”

Hearing the footsteps get closer, Ginny’s blue eyes darted around the room, frantically trying to find a place for Dean to hide when her gaze landed on the closet. Stalking over to Dean, she grabbed his hands and dragged him over to it. “Get in!”

Understanding, Dean opened the door and quickly got inside, pulling the door shut behind him. And not a moment too soon as the bedroom door flew open.

“Harry!” Ginny whirled around to face her husband. “What are you doing here?”

Harry’s eyes darted around before he let out a snort and raised an eyebrow in his wife’s direction. “Last I recalled, I live here.”

Ginny would’ve scowled, but she was in a very dangerous position and she wanted to do nothing that would tip her husband off. “I know that. I meant, why are you home? I thought you wouldn’t be in until late tonight.”

Her husband said nothing; he only gazed at her, his green eyes seeming to bore into her soul reading the shameful truth hidden there. Unconsciously, her gaze drifted over to the closet where Dean was hidden.

“I know I said that,” Harry said, startling her. He started to walk around the room, his pace slow and deliberate though his body held a tenseness that Ginny was just starting to notice. “However, situations and circumstances do arise which divert one from their intended path.” He stopped walking and threw a look in Ginny’s direction, one she couldn’t identify. “I must be confusing you something terrible.”

“No, not really,” Ginny protested at first and then she acquiesced, “well, maybe a little.”

“Hmmm,” Harry hummed as he started walking again. “Funny thing; I was out having lunch with ‘Mione.” Ginny frowned at the name, but he pretended not to notice. “As always, we talked about everything and somehow we got to speaking about her and Ron and the way he had treated her back when we attended Hogwarts Academy and even after we had graduated. And then, our talked shifted to cheating.”

Ginny flinched and her face paled at his words. Her heart started pounding as she wondered if Harry was really saying what she thought he was. She couldn’t understand how he had found out. She and Dean had been so careful, making sure there was no way their trysts could get back to him because while Harry looked like the sweetest, nicest and gentlest person you could ever meet, he also had a temper and he could fight if pushed to the point.

“Of course we talked about when we found out about Ron’s cheating on Hermione when we were twenty, and we couldn’t understand how someone could claim to love somebody and then, turn around and cheat on them,” Harry continued, seemingly oblivious to Ginny’s reaction and her inner monologue. “Did you know Dean’s back in town?”

“W-What?” Ginny stuttered out, “No, of course I don’t. Why would I know that?”

“Huh,” Harry looked over at her, “that’s funny.”

“Why is that funny?” Ginny took a few calming breaths, “Dean and I broke up before you and I got together, you know that. We haven’t spoken to each other since the day I ended things, so I don’t see how I would know he’s back in town.”

Harry turned fully to face her. His green eyes travelled her entire body before moving around the room. They paused on the closet doors for a split second before moving to the dresser. His lips twitched and a strange smile settled there. Not saying anything, he walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Moving some clothes aside, he pulled out a gun.

“Oh my God!” Ginny’s eyes widened in shock and her hands flew to her mouth. “What the hell? Where did that come from?”

“It’s mine,” Harry said casually as he popped open the chamber. He mentally counted out the bullets before popping it back in. “Uncle Sirius gave it to me four years ago on my twenty-first birthday along with the bike. It was after everyone had left, so mum doesn’t know of course, otherwise he’d be six feet under right now.”

Ginny took a step backwards. “Why do you have it?”

“Why do people own guns?” Harry snorted and then he turned to face her, the gun pointing to the floor.

“Do you want to know what your brother told me?” Harry asked as he stepped towards her. “He was being really smug, almost punched his face in ‘cause he started on ‘Mione, but I had to really control myself when he started talking about how you were “catching” up with Dean; how the two of you talked to each other all the time. I didn’t believe him of course, until ‘Mione admitted that she had spotted Dean a few weeks ago coming from close to your job. She hadn’t mentioned it before because she wasn’t sure if it really was him and it had slipped her mind.”

“Harry,” Ginny started.

“No, no,” Harry smiled at her, “I’m not done talking yet. Now, I still didn’t think anything of it, until I started thinking on how you’ve been acting these last few weeks and then, it hit me.” He took another step closer and then he lifted the gun, pointing it at her. He cocked his head to the side and moved the barrel over her body; from her head to her chest to her abdomen, down her legs and back up.

Ginny’s heart was pounding with fear as she watched her husband point the gun at her. she knew that he knew about Dean and she couldn’t help but to curse her brother. If Ron hadn’t gloated to Harry, then he wouldn’t have known. The truth of the matter was, she did love Harry. She’s loved him since she had attended Hogwarts Academy when she was eleven and he was twelve. She had watched him from afar, craving his love and affection, but she hadn’t gotten it until three years after she had graduated when she had boldly declared her feelings for him by kissing him in front of everyone at his twenty-first birthday party. After that, the two had been a couple.

After two years of being together, they had gotten engaged and had finally gotten married just over a year ago. They were happy together. She couldn’t even understand why she had cheated on him. All she knew was that the first time it had happened, she had been so guilty and ashamed, but after a while, when she realized he didn’t know, she had found herself cheating again and again with her ex-boyfriend.

And now, everything was crashing down around her. She never been scared of Harry before, but she was now. The way he moved the gun around, it terrified her.

“What?” Harry mocked, “nothing to say?” he walked even closer, stepping past her to the closet. “Maybe someone else will.” With that, he pulled open the closet door and what he saw made him take a step back and laugh.

Dean was sitting on the floor, a Beretta in his hands.

“Are you seriously kidding me right now?” Harry laughed. “Really? You’re in _my_ house, having an affair with _my_ wife and then you have the audacity to pull a gun on me?!” his laughter trailed off as his face became hard and his green eyes darkened with rage and glittered like ice chips. “Get your ass out of my closet!”

Too terrified to say anything, Dean forgot about the gun in his hand as he scrambled off the floor and out the closet, coming to stand next to Ginny. His hands were shaking badly and his heart was pounding like a heavy bass drum.

“Harry,” Ginny stuttered out, “I can explain.”

“Oh really?” Harry mocked as he glared at her. “You’re fucking your ex-boyfriend. I think that’s explanation enough, don’t you Ginevra?”

Ginny flinched at her full name and the tone in which it was said. In all the time she has known Harry, there was only one other instance that she had heard him speak like that and that was when Ron had hurt Hermione in their seventh year. It scared her then, and it scared her now.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Harry’s voice was calm as he once again popped open the chamber, but this time, he removed all of the bullets and placed them on the dresser, leaving two in his hands. He placed them in the chamber, separated from each other, and spun it before slamming it close. “We’re going to play a game called Russian Roulette.”

“Oh God,” Dean whimpered, his entire body shaking as his life seemed to flash before his eyes.

Harry pointed the Revolver back and forth between the two. He smiled, a very scary one, and then, he settled the gun on Dean and pulled the trigger.

Both Dean and Ginny jumped, the former actually checking himself over to assure himself that he was alright.

“How long have the two of them been sleeping together behind my back?” Harry asked as he moved the gun to Ginny. Neither answered and he glared at them. “HOW LONG?!”

They jumped, again, at his shout.

“S-six m-months,” Ginny admitted, tears running down her cheeks like a raging river.

“Wow,” Harry stared at the two.

“Harry, stop this please!” Ginny begged. “Just stop, alright?! You’re out of your mind!”

Cocking his head to the side, Harry shrugged. “Maybe so.” He walked over to Dean and placed the gun at his temple. “I should pull the trigger now and keep pulling until I actually fire a bullet. You slept with my wife, in my house, in my bed, for the last six months. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you here and now?”

“P-P-Please don’t,” Dean stuttered out, tears running down his cheeks.

“Hmm,” Harry cocked his head to the side. “You’re not worth my bullet.” He stepped away from him and walked until there was at least five feet between them. “You have until the count of three to get your lying, cheating, no good arse out of my house. One—

Dean didn’t wait for him to get to two. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and hightailed it out of there, not even throwing a backward glance at Ginny.

Harry watched him go and then he turned back to Ginny. “I want you out of this house, along with all of your stuff, by the time I get back.” He headed towards the door, stopping when he got there. “And Ginny, I want a divorce.”

The words shocked Ginny into silence and she could only watch as her husband walked out of their bedroom and her life. When she heard the front door slam shut, she collapsed to the ground.

“Oh God,” she cried, “What have I done? I’ll be ruined!”

~…~

A week later, Harry, Ginny, their lawyers and family sat in a courtroom. On Harry’s side sat his parents, James and Lily Potter; his godfathers Sirius, Remus and Severus; his best friends, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and a few other people. On Ginny’s side sat her parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley; her siblings, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron; Dean and a few other people.

“Court is now in session,” Bailiff Rubeus Hagrid spoke, sending the room into silence. “The honourable Judge Albus Dumbledore is now presiding.”

“Thank you Hagrid,” Albus smiled at the bailiff before looking down at court occupants. “We are here today for the dissolution of the marriage between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter, nee Weasley. Now, on what grounds is the marriage being dissolved?”

Harry’s attorney, Andromeda Tonks, Sirius’ cousin, stood up, “Infidelity, your honour. Ginevra has been having an affair for the last six months with one Dean Thomas, an ex-boyfriend. In stipulations with divorce proceedings, since the infidelity occurred on Ginevra’s end, Mr. Potter should regain not only every penny he has brought before and during the marriage, but half of what Ginevra herself made during.”

“What?” Ginny got to her feet. “You can’t do that!”

“Sit down!” Ginny’s lawyer, Mr. Lovegood, admonished. “You did cheat Ginny. What did you think would happen?”

Ginny sat back down, fuming at the thought of losing money.

“In light of the circumstances,” Albus shifted his glasses on his nose, “I have to agree with Mr. Potter’s lawyer. “The divorce is granted with Mr. Potter receiving half of the newly appointed Ms. Weasley’s funds as well as alimony. Mr. Potter, you’re a free man. Court is adjourned.”

Harry’s side started cheering while Ginny stood up and turned on her lawyer, who ignored every word from her mouth, gather his papers and briefcase and headed to where his daughter was.

Seeing that she was ignored by her lawyer, Ginny then turned to her family. Her mother sympathized with her, arguing just as loudly, while her father and oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, rolled their eyes at their actions, with Percy looking bored and Ron glaring daggers at Harry’s side.

Harry, for his part, had given Andromeda a hug before turning to his family.

“Thank God this is over,” Lily said as she drew her only child into her arms for a hug.

“I know mum,” Harry grinned after he pulled away from her, “I’m glad I’m no longer married to her and she’s no longer a Potter.”

“Good riddance I say,” Sirius grinned.

“Yes well, no one asked you mutt,” Severus sneered at Sirius, his dark eyes gleaming.

“Shut up Snivellus,” Sirius glared at the man.

James chuckled at the two men, while Remus rolled his eyes and Lily glared at Sirius.

“Let’s get out of here,” Harry said as he started down the aisle.

Luna smiled at him and Neville grinned as he patted him on his back.

“Bloody nice of you mate,” Fred Weasley grinned.

“To get away from our lovely sister,” his twin, George Weasley completed.

“I’m so happy for you,” Hermione laughed as she threw her arms around Harry’s neck.

“Thanks ‘Mione,” Harry laughed as he returned the hug, “me too.”

With his arms still around Hermione, Harry left the courtroom with his friends and family in tow.

The moment they got into the hallway, he stopped walking and a smile lit up his face when he saw who was standing there.

“Draco!” he pulled away from Hermione and jogged over to the blond.

“Harry,” Draco laughed as he caught Harry in his arms. “So I take it you’re not married anymore?”

“Nope,” Harry pulled back to grin up at the blond. Some days he hated the fact that he was shorter, but times like now, he loved it.

“I was wondering if I’d see you here,” Lily smiled at the two boys, completely happy and at ease at their embrace.

“I was hoping he wouldn’t,” Sirius muttered, but he was heard by Remus, who smacked him over his head, and Lucius, who just grinned in response.

“I’m yours officially now,” Harry smiled.

“Good,” Draco smirked, “I was getting rather tired of sharing you.”

Harry laughed and leaned up to press his lips against the blond’s. His tongue swiped Draco’s lips, begging for entrance, which the blond granted. The two got deep into the kiss, ignoring everyone and completely oblivious to the snickers and looks of amusements from them.

That was the scene Ginny and her family walked out to.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Ginny screeched, making everyone close by rub their ears and causing Harry and Draco to break away. “Why are you kissing him?”

“Well usually,” Harry looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, “when you’re in a relationship with someone, you do kiss them occasionally.”

“Relationship?” Ginny felt faint and she was sure her voice reflected it.

“You’re a poof?” Ron’s face held disgust.

“That would be why he’s in my arms,” Draco sneered, “I always you knew you were slow Weasel.”

Harry snickered, as did the others, at how red Ron’s face became at the insult.

“Since when are you in a relationship with him?” Ginny demanded.

Harry looked up at Draco. “I think it’s what, a year, year and a half, or is it two years?”

“Two years love,” Draco grinned.

“You’ve been with him for two years?” Ginny asked, “but, we’ve been married for only a year and a half. So that means—

“We got together before I married you,” Harry confirmed with a grin. “Why do I think I never touched you on our wedding night or any night after that?”

“If you knew you were gay,” Molly glared at him, “then why did you marry my daughter?”

At that, Harry straightened away from Draco and glared at Ron. “Payback.”

“Payback?” Ginny repeated, “For what?”

“For what Ronald did to Hermione,” Harry revealed, “for the way he broke her heart and nearly destroyed her.”

“What?” Ginny’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“You didn’t think I actually liked you?” Harry laughed, “yeah right. Only reason I got with you was to hurt you the same way Ron hurt Hermione. Of course, you did everything perfectly by having an affair with Dean before I could even reveal my own affair, but it still worked out perfectly because now, I get my money and half of yours plus alimony.”

“You can’t do that!” Molly yelled. She turned around, ready to go back inside, but stopped when she saw Albus. “Mr Dumbledore! You have to do something. Potter here has been cheating on my Ginny long before she cheated! Make him pay!”

“Oh I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Albus said cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling. “My ruling has passed and cannot be changed.”

“You can’t be serious!” Molly screeched.

“Madam, please,” Albus smiled, “I know I’m getting old, but I would prefer to keep my hearing for another few years.”

Ron glared at Harry. “This isn’t over Potter! Not by a long shot!”

“I think it is,” Harry grinned, “payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

Arthur smiled at everyone and then he dragged his wife, daughter and son away, with Molly yelling obscenities back at the group.

Albus turned to the group and held up a bag, “Lemon drops anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N 3:** yeah...I have no idea what to say about this except, this really was total crack. I was in a weird mood, and like I said, I got the idea from my mother. It has almost no back story and probably doesn’t make much sense. It’s complete and utter nonsense, but it demanded to be written and I hope, everyone who read it was either laughing or just staring at their computer blankly or going “What the fuck was this?” those actions would amuse the hell out of me...yeah...I’m a weird person *laughs*...anyways, review so I can know what you thought.
> 
> **A/N 4:** you know what I just realized? (well not just just now, but some while back) A lot of people, myself included, have been spelling Ginny's real name wrong; I've been spelling it Ginerva when it's actually Ginevra...wow...lol...aren't I behind.


End file.
